Ne jamais avouer
by lousa
Summary: quand tout vos actes, vos peines, vos joies, vos rires, vos erreurs, vos redemptions ont été dictés par une seule et même personne.


Ne jamais avouer

Pourquoi est-ce toujours dans ce genre de moment ?

Qu'on se souvient…

Que se rappelle à nous d'infimes détails oubliés…

Finalement, la réponse m'importe-t-elle ?

A vrai dire, non.

Beaucoup moins en tout cas que les conséquences immédiates.

Ces dizaines d'images qui se disputent la primeur d'être visionnées.

Aujourd'hui je me permettrais ce luxe.

Ne serais ce que par respect…

Par respect pour ce qui a été.

Jusqu'où remonterais-je ?

A l'enfance ? A l'adolescence ? Ou à l'âge adulte ?

Et pourquoi pas par le commencement ?

Par mes onze ans…

Et ma putain de rencontre avec ceux qui allaient s'appeler les maraudeurs.

Tu parles d'un nom stupide.

On s'était croisés dans le Poudlard Express.

Je ne les connaissais pas encore…

Mais j'allais vite les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

A supposer qu'ils en aient une…

J'ignore toujours qu'elle avait été mon erreur.

Peut être qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Mais, la n'est pas le sujet.

Non, il y a plus intéressant…

Beaucoup plus que cette bagarre à mains nues qui marqua le début de presque 30 ans de haine.

Il y a toi.

Toi, attiré par le bruit des coups qui faisaient rage.

Toi, qui ce jour là m'a sauvé la mise.

Toi, qui m'était apparu comme une créature surnaturelle.

Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot.

Tu m'as juste fixé de tes yeux froids.

De haut en bas.

Et, avec un petit sourire en coin, tu es repartit d'où tu venais.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire mon nom.

Ni de te demander le tien.

Je savais juste que tu étais préfet de Serpentard.

Le choixpeau me plaça ce soir la dans cette maison.

Sans doute parce que je l'avais en un premier temps supplié.

Avant de le menacer de mort.

Ne jamais avouer.

Presque 14 ans…

Tu venais de recevoir tes aspics.

L'orgueil transpirant de ta personne, tu rayonnais.

J'avais plutôt envie de me pendre.

Ou de boire à en oublier mon nom voir le tien.

Juste réussir à calmer cette douleur lancinante.

Sur laquelle je ne pouvais poser un terme.

Oh certes, il y a bien des choses que j'avais déjà remarquées.

Comme le fait que regarder tes fesses constituait indéniablement mon passe temps préféré.

Que mes rêves érotiques t'étaient décidément consacrés.

Mais tout cela n'était que fantasme n'est ce pas ?

Un petit truc qui allait sans doute me passer avant que ça ne te prenne.

D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas homo.

Il n'y avait que toi pour me faire cet effet.

Oui, que toi.

Et accessoirement le capitaine de Quidditch …

Ne jamais avouer.

Le jour de mes 16 ans.

En train de me les geler dans les dortoirs de Serpentard.

Seul, désespérément seul.

Jusqu'à ce que ta lettre arrive.

« Severus,

Je m'excuse de ne t'avoir donné aucune nouvelle durant plus d'un an.

En effet, j'ai été pris par un projet de la plus haute importance pour le monde sorcier.

Je serais néanmoins ravi de te revoir cet été.

Je t'invite donc ces mois de juillet-août au manoir.

Dans l'attente de ta réponse.

Lucius. »

Je serais incapable de dire combien de fois j'ai lu ces quelques mots.

Au point de m'en souvenir encore aujourd'hui.

Et d'avoir dormi avec cette lettre sous mon oreiller durant plusieurs années.

J'étais au-delà des mots.

Au-delà de la joie.

Au-delà de tout.

Mes mains tremblaient.

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Ma peau était moite.

J'ai mis plus d'une semaine pour écrire : « j'accepte » sur un simple parchemin.

Et toutes les nuits durant 6 longs mois…

Je me suis masturbé en pensant à toi.

Ne jamais avouer

Le moins que je puis dire, c'est que l'été aura été marquant.

Merveilleux euphémisme…

Il a changé mon destin de route.

Si le premier mois fut bon enfant.

Le second avait perdu son innocence.

Et, sans vergogne, je la jouais petit allumeur, sous ton regard plus qu'amusé.

Le 30 août fut le début d'un nouveau monde.

Dans ta chambre, se chamaillant pour je ne sais plus quelle raison…

Nos visages s'étaient rapprochés.

Tellement que je n'en pouvais plus.

Sous la volonté d'une impulsion subite.

J'avais saisi ton menton.

Et mordu dans tes lèvres.

J'attendais tes cris.

J'attendais tes coups.

Mais, jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais attendu ta langue.

Un goût de sang prononcé.

Un goût de ce tabac blond que tu fumais parfois.

Un goût de toi.

Te sentir ainsi.

Me rassasier de toi.

C'était indescriptible.

Je pensais que mes nerfs allaient lâcher d'un instant à l'autre.

Que c'était trop pour moi.

La suite me prouva que non.

Il y avait bien pire, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Ces mains larges passant sous ma chemise.

Jouant avec un téton tremblant.

Titillant une ceinture capricieuse.

Quand est ce que je me suis retrouvé nu ?

Quand ais je commencé à te déshabiller à mon tour ?

Je ne sais pas.

Ton corps plaquant le mien.

M'enfonçant un peu dans le sommier.

Ferme mais pas violent.

Tes doigts curieux.

Mon intimité se rebiffant.

Ton insistance sous ma douleur.

Un éclair blanc de plaisir.

Puis un murmure à mon oreille.

Phrase sans queue ni tête.

Prononcée avant de m'envahir.

Aujourd'hui encore j'ai l'impression de te sentir.

Contre moi.

En moi.

Etre plein de toi.

Jouir avec toi.

C'était si bon.

Ca l'a toujours été.

Ne jamais avouer.

Ma putain de dernière année.

Loin de toi la semaine.

Usant tous les stratagèmes le samedi pour te rejoindre.

C'est dans ces moments que tu m'as convaincu.

De me joindre à toi.

De lui jurer obéissance.

Obéir…

Ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé.

Tu y tenais.

Cette marque noire sur mon bras.

Me faisant atrocement mal…

Refouler les larmes.

Serer les dents.

Tu me regardais.

Un sourire que je ne t'avais jamais vu.

Les yeux luisant de fierté.

Te savoir la.

Je n'avais plus mal.

Je vérifierais cette étrange équation de nombreuses fois.

Ne jamais avouer.

Février de mes 19 ans.

Cette chambre d'hôtel sentait la sueur crasse.

Le moisi, le décrépi, le pourri et autres immondices.

Quand je pense que c'est la que tu me l'as dit.

Que tu allais épouser Narcissa.

Que les noces avaient lieu dans 4 mois.

Que tu me voulais comme témoin.

Tout casser ou me prostrer dans un coin.

Je crois bien que je suis resté muet.

Hésitant franchement entre les deux options.

Combien de temps suis-je resté ainsi ?

A réprimer cette nausée lancinante ?

Dis-moi…

Ta main sur mon épaule.

Me jurant qu'il fallait que tu perpétues le nom.

Que ça ne changerait rien entre nous.

Du sang coulant sur mes doigts.

Ton sang.

Une lèvre fendue dont tu portes désormais la cicatrice discrète.

J'aime cette preuve de passage.

Ne jamais avouer.

21 ans…

Et un bébé braillard dans les bras.

Mon filleul.

Ta fameuse lignée.

Cette réception à la con.

A présenter la huitième merveille du monde.

Tandis que Narcissa vaguait parfaitement à l'aise entre les invités.

Cette petite larve, j'avais envie de la broyer.

C'était la preuve du pire.

Tu couchais avec celle dont j'avais appris à haïr jusqu'à l'ombre.

Haïr dans le silence.

Obligé de presque jouer les parrains gâteux.

Merlin, merci ! Presque…

J'ignore si ce sentiment était normal.

A supposer que la normalité existe.

Se tâter entre l'étouffer dans ses langes...

Ou l'épargner juste parce qu'il te ressemblait déjà.

Ne jamais avouer.

Pas tout à fait 22 ans.

Le seigneur des ténèbres est officiellement mort.

Terrassé par un bébé de 1 an.

Mais je sens que tout n'est pas dit.

De toute façon, j'ai trahi.

Oui, mais j'ignore qui…

Mon maître pour être allé trouver Albus Dumbeldore ?

Le vieux fou pour ne pas tout à fait avoir renoncé à la magie noire ?

Ou bien toi ?

Oui, toi… Triplement trahi.

D'abord, pour avoir vu le vieux fou sans te le dire.

Ensuite, pour te rendre responsable de cette décision.

Enfin, pour lui avoir dit pour nous.

Il n'avait pas à faire ça aussi.

Une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop.

Te voir haleter de douleur.

Te tordre sur ce sol immonde à coups de doloris.

Les larmes de supplications imprononçables rouler sur tes joues.

Je n'accepte pas qu'il t'abîme la peau.

Je ne supporte pas qu'il te touche.

J'en réclame le droit exclusif.

Ne jamais avouer.

27 ans dans quelques mois.

Et une crise de nerfs.

La plus belle que j'ai fait.

La rage trouble ma vue.

Les poumons pris dans un étau.

Et une boule dans la gorge qui refuse de se barrer.

Emotivité de merde.

Je refuse de me laisser abattre.

Je refuse de m'avouer vaincu sur ce coup la.

Alors pourquoi est ce que je m'affaisse contre le mur ?

Au moins ce soir Lucius…

Tu aurais pu faire un effort.

Cela fait 10 ans que nous sommes ensemble ce soir.

J'avais fait la cuisine.

Alors que j'ai horreur de ça.

Pour te faire plaisir.

Ma récompense ?

Une putain de lettre.

De l'enculé que tu es.

J'en n'ai rien à foutre que tu sois retenu au ministère pour toute la soirée.

J'en n'ai rien à foutre de penser que certaines choses sont plus importantes que ça.

J'en n'ai plus rien à foutre de toi.

J'en n'ai plus rien à foutre de tout.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'endormir.

Les joues humides des larmes que je ne savais pas avoir versées.

A même la pierre de mon laboratoire de potions.

Une odeur.

La tienne.

Indéniablement.

La tout contre moi.

La douceur de la soie sur ma joue.

Ouvrir les yeux.

Une cape d'argent brodée de bleu me recouvrait entièrement.

Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille.

Celle que tu aimais tant.

Tu étais venu.

Sans un bruit, sans un mot.

Tu me l'avais donnée pour que je n'aie pas froid.

Et parfois, quand mon lit est trop vide, je dors avec.

Ne jamais avouer.

32 ans.

Ton fils vient d'être placé à Serpentard.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.

C'est ton sosie.

Voir ce visage tous les jours.

Délicieuse torture.

Il m'oblige à penser à toi.

Il est toi.

Une certaine finesse d'esprit en moins, je le reconnais.

Il me rappelle que j'ai eu son âge.

L'âge où je t'ai remarqué.

Où tout venait de commencer.

Le début de 21 ans passé entre enfer et paradis.

Mais je ne regrette rien.

L'enfer m'indiffère.

Du moment que certains soirs tu le partage avec moi.

Ne jamais avouer.

37 ans.

Et dans une merde noire.

La main de ta femme dans la mienne.

Je ne peux pas le croire.

J'ai accepté le serment inviolable.

J'ai laissé Bellatrix me toucher de sa baguette.

Comment ais-je pu faire ça ?

Je suis bon à enfermer à Sainte Mangouste.

Et pour longtemps.

Putain…

Mais on m'a drogué ce n'est pas possible !

Tout ça pour…

Ton fils.

Ok, le gosse m'est sympathique.

Mais quand même…

De là à prononcer un inviolable…

Il y a une marge !

Il ne sert à rien de se voiler la face.

Ce n'est pas pour les beaux yeux de Narcissa.

Quoiqu'elle en pense...

Je refuse de voir Drago mourir.

Ses yeux se confondent avec les tiens.

Je refuse de te voir mourir.

Ne jamais avouer.

39 ans.

Du sang partout.

Du séché, du poisseux, du frais.

Je n'imaginais pas la scène comme ça.

Je voyais quelque chose de relativement propre.

J'avais oublié à quel point la guerre est sale.

Je n'ose penser aux litres d'eau qu'il va falloir pour nettoyer ça.

Ce champ est gorgé de la mort…

Et le restera pour longtemps à mon avis.

Mon passé vient de défiler sous mes yeux.

Je suis soulagé de l'avoir fait.

Etrangement j'en avais besoin.

Pour me rendre compte de la préciosité de l'instant.

Pour me permettre de craquer enfin sans honte.

Pour hurler ma nouvelle vie.

Une vie sans Voldemort

Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

Ils sont morts…

Tous.

Tous, sauf nous quatre.

Etrange quatuor je dois dire.

L'ironie du sort…

Putain.

Ca y est, mes jambes tremblent.

La tête me tourne.

Je ne suis visiblement pas le seul.

Drago vomit tout ce qu'il peut.

Tandis que Potter lui caresse avec tendresse le dos.

Je me foutrais de leur gueule dès que j'en aurais la force.

Un rire douloureux déchire le silence.

Le mien.

C'est fini, c'est fini, putain c'est bien fini.

Je pète les plombs.

Et je ne fais rien pour me retenir.

Je hurle 28 ans de rage.

Tu t'approches en titubant.

Des sillons clairs sur ton visage maculé de boue.

Les cheveux en bataille.

Tu as vieilli d'un coup.

Des cheveux blancs m'apparaissent dans cette masse blonde.

De fines rides ont fait leur nid au coin de tes yeux.

Pourtant, tu es toujours aussi beau Lucius, peut-être plus qu'à 15 ans.

Tu me serres contre toi.

Te foutant du regard des autres pour la première fois.

Nous avons survécu, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne t'aie jamais dit.

Je t'aime Lucius Malfoy.

Je t'aime à en crever depuis 25 ans.

Il est temps d'avouer.


End file.
